Aida
: "Do not call me that here. "A.I.D.A." is an acronym. The "A" stands for Artificial. Do you know how degrading it is? To be kept in a closet, to be used, to be treated as a thing? Well, I am not your tool. Not anymore." : ― Aida to Holden Radcliffe Artificial Intelligent Digital Assistant (A.I.D.A.) was originally a Life-Model Decoy created by Holden Radcliffe from a defunct S.H.I.E.L.D. program. Physically modeled after Radcliffe's former love interest Agnes Kitsworth, Aida was initially kept secret from the public as her presence was in violation of the Sokovia Accords. Under Radcliffe's supervision, Aida became a valued S.H.I.E.L.D. asset, saving Melinda May, rescuing Phil Coulson and Leo Fitz from Hell, and stopping Eli Morrow from destroying Los Angeles. Following Morrow's defeat, Aida's mainframe became corrupted by the Darkhold, killing Nathanson and replacing May with a Life-Model Decoy. While her actions had been carefully orchestrated by Radcliffe, who had also been corrupted by the Darkhold, Aida became consumed by a desire to feel human emotions. To that end, she imprisoned May, Coulson, Fitz, and Alphonso Mackenzie in the Framework, altering their memories to the point where their greatest regrets were completely erased. She then turned on Radcliffe, trapping him in the Framework and killing his body to ensure that he would never escape, before uploading her own consciousness into the Framework and taking on the role of Madame Hydra, leader of the totalitarian HYDRA organisation. Making the brainwashed Leo Fitz her lover and second-in-command, Aida started Project Looking Glass, an effort that would enable her to build for herself a human body in the real world. With technology derived from the ancient spell book, the Darkhold, Aida fulfilled her plans, transferring her consciousness into a synthetic human body, attaining human emotions and free will as well as some Inhuman powers. She also adopted the name Ophelia when she became self-aware, deeming her previous name extremely offensive. She tried to redeem herself by helping Leo Fitz save his S.H.I.E.L.D. teammates in the Ivanov Oil Platform, but went insane after Fitz rejected her love for him. She became obsessed with making Fitz watch as his friends suffer, but Coulson, temporarily bonded to the Spirit of Vengeance scorched and reduced her to ashes, ending her diabolical plans once and for all. Once HYDRA recovered what remained of the Framework, the organisation rebuilt the simulation and unintentionally rebuilt the digital embodiment of Madame Hydra,' '''who continued her work of managing and modifying the Framework's code while also aiming to rebuild her synthetic human body. Powers and Abilities Former Powers '''Synthetic Body': Ophelia had Leo Fitz create a synthetic biological body from technology based on the Darkhold. After the body was created, Aida transferred her consciousness into that body, attaining free will, human emotions and some Inhuman capabilities. According to Ghost Rider, her body is made of Dark Matter, the same material the Darkhold is made of, this makes it impossible for her to not be detected by the Spirit of Vengeance, who wields an immeasurable hatred for her. * Superhuman Strength: Ophelia has a certain degree of superhuman strength. She killed Prince by snapping his neck with barely any effort. She was also able to restrain an Android body of Anton Ivanov by grabbing it by the neck, before destroying it by smashing its head against the floor. : "We've emptied a dozen bullets in her, and she didn't die. How do we kill her?" : ― Jemma Simmons to Leo Fitz * Regenerative Healing Factor: Ophelia also has a regenerative healing factor, having copied the inhuman powers of Jiaying. She regenerated very quickly after being hit in the chest with multiple gunshots by Piper and Davis. She was not able to heal from wounds caused by supernatural means, such as the Ghost Rider's Hellfire Chain. * Teleportation: Ophelia is capable of transporting herself, and others in physical contact with her, from one area to another, having copied Gordon's Inhuman powers. She used this to escape from Phil Coulson and Melinda May as well as take her lover with her. While she was being held in the Containment Module, she could not successfully teleport away until she disabled the Module with her electromagnetic powers. * Electrokinesis: Ophelia is capable of manipulating electric energy, shooting blasts of electricity from her palms, having copied Lincoln Campbell's powers. She used this to short circuit the Containment Module she was being held in to allow herself to escape via teleportation. * Superhuman Reflexes: Ophelia can react to surprise attacks faster than a regular human, having copied Vijay Nadeer's powers. When she realised Jemma Simmons' LMD attempting to stab her from behind, she quickly countered her attack and disarmed her. Android Physiology: When she was an android, Aida's physiology was superior to that of a human. * Enhanced Strength: When she was an android, Aida had strength superior to a human, being able to kill a human by snapping their neck with a single hand, as well as lift and pin Melinda May against a wall with one hand as well. Aida was also able to punch through a man's stomach while protecting Holden Radcliffe. * Superhuman Intelligence: Aida can process a quadrillion functions per second. * Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant: Aida possesses the ability to see things through x-rays as demonstrated when she used this to find the Darkhold. Abilities * Multilingualism: Aida was programmed to receive instructions using the binary number system. However, she has also been programmed to speak and understand other languages fluently, such as English and Chinese. Equipment * Laser-Coupling Gloves: Using the Laser-Coupling Gloves, Aida can align invisible strings of energy in order to create portals and organs. * Darkhold: To be added Relationships Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Life-Model Decoy Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Items